


Hasta La Vista Neverland

by smutandfluffohmy



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 17:22:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11318103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutandfluffohmy/pseuds/smutandfluffohmy
Summary: You have to leave Neverland for a while to go on a mission and it does not settle well with the Lost boys





	Hasta La Vista Neverland

You’ve been in Neverland for almost a year, the only time things were difficult for you in Neverland is when you first got here. The Lost boys weren’t that open to the idea of the first Lost girl, after all the only lost girl they meet was Wendy. All Wendy did was complain, boss them around and cry about hating it there in Neverland, you had to prove yourself. You prove to them that you were equal to them, and you did! Now things were difficult again, you had to go to ‘StoryBrooke’ to get the heart of the truest believer. Peter had already sent other people to look for the believer but the clock was ticking & Peter had little faith in the people he sent.

*Last Night*

You jumped and twirled around with the boys around the fire, your bare feet getting covered in dirt. You continued this till you heard your name being called “Y/N!” Peter yelled from an opposite area from where everyone was. You stopped dancing and quickly running towards Peter, as soon as you reached him he started telling you what he needed you to do.”Y/N you have my permission to leave Neverland” Peter said. You nodded and went to pack a few things you needed, stuffing all the things into a bag you started your mission. You started walking trying to plan everything in your head till everything went dark. 

*Present time*

Darkness that’s all you saw nothing more, nothing less. Even when you opened your eyes it was nothing but darkness. A dirty tasting rag in your mouth and a throbbing pain on the back of your head, you tried to reach for it but found that your hands were tied to something. Shit. This is the first mission Peter sent you to do and you already messed it up. You tried moving your legs but that got you no where.

“I think she’s awake” A voice said.

“We should remove the blindfold guys I think that was too much” Another voice.

“Fine then take it off her” Yet another voice said. Damn you were in deeper trouble than you thought. They removed the blindfold as you opened your eyes sunlight blinded you. As you adjusted to the light you saw the faces that the voices belonged to. Your eyes went wide as you saw standing over you, the Lost boys.You let out a muffled scream of anger.

“Oh sorry” A lost boy said taking off the dirty rag.

“What the hell guys!” you shouted up at them as you were still tied to the tree sitting down on the cool soil.

“Listen Y/N we ha-” 

“PETER!” You yelled at the top of your lungs because there was no way you were going to get thrown in the cage with Wendy for “not following directions”.Walking from behind a tree Peter appeared and you don’t think you have been this glad to see him.

“wow what’s going on here” Peter said crossing his arms over his chest a confused look smeared over his face.

“We didn’t want her to leave” A lost boy bravely answered Peter.

“That’s not a good enough reason to tie her to a tree, tough”Peter answered now looking down at you amused, you thought it would’ve been really cute if it was under a different condition.”Well now you don’t have to go anywhere Y/N, they’re on their way with the truest believer. I still need you to do something but maybe I should come back, you seem pretty tied up with other things at the moment” Peter laughed and started walking away as the Lost boys all followed behind bursting into laughter as well.

“Peter! Felix! guys come on!” You called after them.


End file.
